


Glowing circumstances

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch, are you okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #27 'glow'

**Glowing circumstances**

by Belladonna

 

"Hutch, are you okay?"

-"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I was wondering. You're acting strangely."

-"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You've been eating strange stuff, well stranger than usual. And you've been moody. One minute you're happy, the next you're acting like somebody killed your goldfish..."

-"I don't have..."

"...and for Gods sake, if you're coming down with something, just stay home."

-"I told you I'm sorry I puked in the Torino yesterday. I'm not sick, probably just something I've eaten at one of those restaurants you've dragged me into last week."

"Maybe you should see a doctor. You uh...glow."


End file.
